Les larmes sont salées
by Sweetylya
Summary: C'est la guerre, les dragonniers vont se battre contre Viggo et ses sbires. One-Shit Hiccstrid et DRAMA


Les larmes sont salées.

 **Hello ! Alors donc voici un os disons... DRAMA ! Attention sadisme en vue ! Avec des morts, du sang, de la tristesse et encore des morts ! Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout dites moi si vous avez aimé, ce qui aurait été mieux, c'est mon premier OS drama et donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des conseils et tout car c'est pas tellement mon point fort et j'aimerais l'améliorer ! Donc voilà bonne lecture bye.**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

A la veille de la guerre, sur une des nombreuses collines de la Rive du Dragon, deux jeunes adultes discutent, non pas d'une discussion romantique, joyeuse, drôle ou simple, non ils parlent de la guerre et des larmes. Ces deux jeunes sont un homme et une femme, leurs dragons sont en retrait par derrière, eux aussi tristes, ils regardent leurs meilleurs amis en sachant qu'aucun des deux ne ferait le premier pas vers l'autre, surtout avant une guerre qu'ils ne sont pas sûr de gagner.

En effet, Harold et Astrid, contemplent le paysage, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient, aucun des deux ne parlaient lorsqu'Astrid prit la parole :

Tu sais, ça paraît idiot comme ça mais je ne sais même pas quel goût ont les larmes... Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais pleurer de tristesse... Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, montrant ainsi l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

Les larmes son salées Astrid, mais j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le voir par toi même...

Et toi comment tu le sais ?

... J'ai déjà pleuré... Dit-il après quelques instants de silence...

Ah... Voici le seul son qu'Astrid réussit à produire.

Bon, dit Harold en se levant, il faut se coucher, demain on attaque à la première heure et on a tous besoin de repos.

Attaquer sans plan c'est quand même un première, non ? Déclara-t-elle en suivant son meilleur ami qui regagné le dos de son Furie Nocturne, Krokmou.

Il faut bien un début à tout non ? Répondit-il simplement, alors son amie montée sur Tempête.

Ouais, si tu le dis...

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur hutte, sans un mot de plus, inutile de dire « Bonne nuit » ou tous autres choses portant le même sens, car ils savaient tous deux que personne sur la rive ne dormirait cette nuit, demain les Chasseurs attaqueraient et eux aussi.

Le lendemain matin à 6 heure

Tous sur la Rive du Dragons révisaient leurs armes une dernière fois quand, il entendirent une explosion : Les Chasseurs de Dragons. La Bataille finale allait commencer maintenant.

En effet, alors que tous sortaient des huttes, tous comportant bien sûr : Harold, Astrid, Varek, Ingrid, Rustik, Les jumeaux, Stoïk, Gueulfort, L'équipe A, les dragons de chacun et le Poulet.

Ils virent alors des dizaines de navires appartenant à Viggo Grimborn, le jeu ne faisait que commencer ! Tous les habitants de la Rive allèrent donc chercher leurs dragons et leurs armes et la bataille pouvait débuter !

Ils se repartirent en équipe, Gueulfort avec l'équipe A et les autres ensembles. N'ayant aucun plan, chacun se battait comme il le pouvait.

Le combat qui s'engagea faisait rage depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, on ne constatait aucune perte chez les dragonniers, cependant ça ne pouvait pas durer. Effectivement, le vipère de Mastok Jorgenson se prit une flèche d'un chasseur lambda, la flèche ayant touché le dragon en plein cœur, le dragon chuta, faisant tomber son cavalier par la même occasion, cavalier qui atterrit aux pied de Ryker, le frère du chef des Chasseurs. Ryker, qui ne se fit certainement pas prier pour décapiter aussi sec le père Jorgenson, déclenchant un hurlement de douleur de la part de Rustik. Rustik, qui sur Krochfer se précipita en direction de l'assassin de son père, il descendit alors de Krochfer, qui allait tuer le chasseur qui avait lui-même tué le Dragon Vipère du défunt père de son meilleur ami. Un combat enrager s'engagea alors entre plusieurs chasseurs et le Dragons, qui prit par le nombre ne pu que poussait un dernier grognement de rage et rendre l'âme. Rustik n'ayant cependant pas vu cela continua son combat contre Ryker quand il fut appeler par Sven qui été lui aussi à terre, épée d'un chasseur en contact avec sa gorge, le jeune Jorgenson se retourna pour voir Sven se gaie ôter tout souffle de vie et tandis qu'il allait se retourner vers son adversaire, celui-ci lui trancha la gorge et lui planta son épée dans le cœur. Il tomba alors mort, la gorge ensanglantée et le cœur transpercé.

Une femme hurla en tombant de son dragon, Ingrid. Effectivement Sonnovent venait de se faire toucher par Viggo, ce dernier s'approcha alors immédiatement du Razolame et lui coupa la tête, une fois cela fait il saisit Ingrid par les cheveux et cria :

Le traitre meurt toujours Harold, je t'avais bien prévenus !

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il transperça la jeune femme de part en part avec son épée. Elle tomba raide morte au sol tandis que son tueur se dirigea vers le Cauchemar de Sven, qui se débattait toujours pour rejoindre son ami mort, Viggo lui planta son épée dans le cou en le dépassant, il saisit l'arc d'un chasseur mort et tira dans la masse formée par deux dragonniers et leurs dragons, Gueulfort et Stoïk, il toucha le premier en pleine tête et celui-ci tomba de son dragon, dragons qui se fit tuer alors qu'il voulait sauvé son maître. Stoïk, voyant son ami mourir ainsi se précipita vers Viggo, mais c'était sans compter sur Ryker qui lança une de ses épées dans le ventre du Cornebrut qui s'écrasa au pied de son assassin, Stoïk n'u prêta même pas attention, il couru vers le tueur de son meilleur ami et le frappa de sa hache, Viggo para cependant le coup et un véritable ballet de coup d'épée et de hache débuta. Le son des chocs des deux armes se faisait entendre dans tout le champs de bataille, recouvert de morts.

D'un autre côté du combat, Gustave se fit trancher les deux bras et laisser pour mort sur place par Ryker, le jeune garçon était effectivement en train de se vider de son sang, la vieille sage du village de Beurk voulu lui porter secours mais elle se fit planter par une épée d'un chasseur. Son sang se mélangea avec celui de son dragon mort, après avoir tué plusieurs chasseurs.

De vivant, il ne restait qu'Harold, Astrid, Krane, Kogne, Stoïk, Varek et leurs dragons et le poulet, Ferkroche et Krane-Krocheur venait de rendre âme après s'être battu pour survivre...

Varek était d'ailleurs penché sur le corps sans vie de celle qui avait été autres fois sa petite amie et qui était maintenant morte. Il ne vit pas le chasseur venir par derrière lui et lui planter un dague dans le dos et lui trancher la gorge. Au moment où il se retourna pour voir son agresseur avant de mourir il vit sa dragonne sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'océan en même temps qu'elle sombrer dans la mort. Puis dans un dernier effort, il se pencha sur le corps d'Ingrid et l'embrassa et ensuite il pu se laisser mourir, vide de tout effort.

Quand au combat de Viggo et Stoïk, ce dernier commençais à prendre du terrain quand, il fit une coupure sous l'oeil de son ennemi et celui-ci devint altos plus agressif, voilent et enrager, il planta son épée en plein dans la gorge du Chef de Beurk. Provoquant ainsi un hurlement de la part du Jeune fils Haddock. Qui s'engagea immédiatement dans un combat contre Viggo pour lui faire payer ses nombreuses morts.

Du côté de Ryker, il venait de tuer Prout et Pète, faisant ainsi tomber les jumeaux et le poulet du Dragon décédé. Kogne s'élança alors vers des chasseurs tant us que Krane se précipita vers Ryker n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, le tuer, lui faire payer. Cependant, un chasseur arriva par derrière et lui lança un dague dans le crâne, le faisant tomber raide mort. Cependant Ryker ne s'en préoccupa pas et se contenta de tirer une flèche dans la direction d'Astrid, flèche qui toucha Tempête, qui tomba et fut instantanément tuée par un chasseur, chasseur qui fut décapité la seconde même après avoir touché au dragon de la jeune viking. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, elle vit Ryker saisir le Poulet et lui tordre la cou, il vit Astrid le regarder et lui dit :

J'aime le Poulet, je vais le manger quand cette bataille sera achevée ça te vas petite salope !

Et moi je te haie et je vais te faire payer tous tes crimes espèce de salopard de connard de merde !

Astrid courue alors vers son ennemis et avant qu'il n'ait pus fait un mouvement de plus, et lui trancha la tête, le sang giclant sur son visage et se vêtements. Elle releva la tête, et la seule chose qui pouvait être distingué dans ses yeux était la rage, non pas ma tristesse, non la rage et la vengeance. C'était ce qui l'animée à présent. Lorsqu'elle sentie une main de poser sur son épaule, elle voulu tuer la personne mais il s'agissait de Kognedur. Elle se tenait le ventre et Astrid pu distingué une large entaille. Celle-ci dit :

Kogne, tu es blessée !

Non Astrid ! Il faut que tu parte, fuis.

Non je ne te laisserais pas, et Tempête n'est... Plus...

Je sais mais part, on a perdu , c'est fini... Fuis

Non tu viens avec moi si je dois fuite, je ne peux pas te laisser...

Non pour moi c'est trop tard, PART !

NON !

Tu dois partir, s'il te plaît...

Non en plus je suis une tueuse et...

Krane serait fier de toi, tout le monde est fier de toi... Astrid...

Non je te ne laisserais pas... Mes larmes coulaient sur les visage d'Astrid, se mélangeant au sang qu'elle avait déjà sur elle.

Part, fait ça pour moi...

Non si je dois faire quelque chose c'et venger tous ses morts Kognedur... Je ne peux pas partir.

A...alo...alors... Att.. Attend que... Que je.. Me..meurt, reste avec moi... S'il..te..plaît...

Astrid allongea son amie et lui dit :

Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin, je te le promet Kognedur, je te le promets...

Merci...

Astrid regarda son amie une dernière fois, se leva et partie à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait être encore vivante... Harold. Elle quitta alors le navire sur lequel elle venait de tuer Ryker et de laisser ses amis morts. Astrid arpenta plusieurs bateaux, tuant chaque chasseur se trouvant sur son passage. Puis elle les vit, Harold et Viggo, l'un part terre, et l'autre lui plantant une épée dans le ventre tandis que Krokmou, gisait au sol, mort, elle retint une exclamation d'horreur devant cette scène, se plaquant la main sur la bouche et se cachant derrière un cadavre...

Flashback sur le combat d'Harold et Viggo

Harold descendit de Krokmou, et se jeta sur Viggo, il sorti son épée, « Le Brasier » et lança un coup vers son adversaire. Seulement, Viggo para le coup et échappa de peu au dernier tir dû Furie Nocturne, il venait en effet d'épuiser ses 6 tirs et était maintenant dans l'obligation de se battre avec ses chasseurs l'entourant de toutes parts sans tirs, des coups de métal et de griffes fendant l'air retentissait dans tout le navire. De l'autre côté, Harold et Grimborn se battaient, les entre-chocs de leurs armes se faisait de plus en plus sourd et violent, Harold toucha Viggo au visage, de l'autre côté ou son père l'avait déjà coupé. Viggo, prit alors le dessus en lança un son épée dans le vide, elle passa dernière Harold, croyant qu'il avait raté son coup, il dit :

Pas toujours un bon lanceur, hein ?

J'atteins toujours mon objectif Haddock ! Renchérit Le chef des Chasseurs.

Comment...

Le jeune viking fut coupé par une plainte déchirante, qui lui fit détourner la tête du combat, l'épée de son ennemi juré était... Planté dans la tête de son meilleur ami, de son confident, de son compagnon, celui qui était tout pour Harold. Krokmou. Krokmou qui avait réussi abattre tous les chasseurs qui l'agresser...

NOOOOOOOOOON ! KROKMOOOOOOOUUUUU !

Harold chuta, les genoux au sol, il venait de tout perdre, son meilleur ami, son père, ses amis, et sûrement même la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout... Il n'aurait jamais du faire cette stupide guerre, il n'était pas un chef et il ne le serait jamais, il n'était pas une bonne personne et il ne le serait jamais...

Viggo s'approcha de lui et lui porta le coup fatal, dans le ventre, ses organes vitaux était touchés, c'était sa fin... La fin de tout...

Viggo se redressa et dit :

Je vais te laissé crever ici pendant que je retrouve mon frère et qu'on tue ta petite copine !

Ceux-ci dit, il parti, Harold tourna la tête pour voir le ciel et il vit une ombre apparaître au dessus de lui, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Viggo mais non... C'était Astrid, elle pleurait, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

As... Astrid...

Harold...

Tu es là... Tu es... Vivante...

Il faut.. Faut... Partir... Harold...

Non... C'est.. Tr.. Trop... Tard... As...

Ne dis pas ça... Sa voix était pleine de larmes et de tristesse...

Approche...

Astrid approcha alors son visage d'Harold qui lui mis la main sur la joue, la caressant, il lui dit :

Je veux... veux te... te dire que... Que je t'... je t'ai... je t'aime... depuis... long... longtemps... As... Astrid...

Moi aussi je t'aime... Harold... depuis... Le vol... Le vol sur Krok... Krokmou...

Chuuuuut... Calme...toi... Ma belle...

Je t'aime tellement... Embrasse-moi s'il te plait...

La jeune fille pencha sa tête après voir fini sa phrase et dans un effort ultime, le jeune homme scella leurs lèvres, elles se confondirent en une once de tendresse elle lien fut brisé par la nuque d'Harold, lâchant, la tête au sol... Mort comme tous les autres...

Astrid avait les yeux embués de larmes, elle entendit vaguement des pas précipités s'approcher, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en pleine course...

Elle ne vit même pas qu'il s'agissait de Viggo Grimborn en personne, elle gardait toujours son regard bleu azur, qui était à présent plus rouge, gris clair, voire fantomatique, dû à ses derniers pleurs, fixait sur la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, celle qui était, le temps de quelques secondes, devenus son petit-ami... Harold...

Elle se décida enfin a levé les yeux du cadavre de son cher et tendre pour rencontrer les yeux froids et glacials de son ennemi, celui qui avait tué la personne à qui elle était encore accrochée...

Astrid le vit alors, hache en main, sourcils froncés de détermination, regard froid, sadique et pénétrant, posté devant elle.

Il leva sa hache, elle suivit le mouvement des yeux, puis elle murmura :

Tu avais raison Harold, les larmes sont salées...

Elle ne prononça rien de plus, elle vit la hache se rapprocher de son visage, autre fois magnifique et souriant, étant maintenant, sale, vieillit en si peux de temps, plein de sang, de coupure, de griffures et de larmes.

Astrid ne vit même pas la hache s'abattre sur sa tête, elle n'entendit même pas le bruit du choc, elle ne le senti pas, d'un sens elle était déjà morte, en même temps que son quel et unique amour, que ses amis, que sa dragonne, que les dragons de ses amis...

Elle n'était plus, les dragonniers n'étaient plus, les chasseurs avaient gagnés et c'était la fin de leur histoire...

 **Je sais c'est triste... Je suis particulièrement fière de la fin plus que le reste ça fait trop de mort je trouve... Donc voilà n'hésitez pas au contraire je suis prête à tout entendre ou lire dans le cas présent. Désolée s'il y beaucoup de fautes je voulais à tous prix le faire et le publier au plus vite ! Donc voilà bye et à la prochaine mes dragonniers chéris !**

 **Sweetylya 3**


End file.
